You're Not Alone, Jungsoo
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary biat fict ini... Maaf... Tapi, ini ChulTeuk fanfiction... Don't Like Don't Read...


**You're Not Alone, Jungsoo...  
**

Genre : Friendship

Cast : Heechul, Leeteuk, And other member Super Junior

Pairing : Eum,, enaknya HeeTeuk atau ChulTeuk...? ChulTeuk ajja ya.. Hhehe...

Warning : Seperti biasa, Fict saia memang selalu mengandung unsur kesalahan yang banyak, gaje, dan sangat tidak bermutu. Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka, harap tidak memaksakan untuk menbaca fict saia ini... Okeiii...

Hosh hosh hosh...

Terdengar nafas para anggota Super Junior yang baru saja selesai latihan. Mereka langsung menyerbu minuman yang telah disediakan. Mereka tampak sangat lelah. Heechul memilih duduk di pojokan sambil meneguk minumannya. Shindong,Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk mereka lebih senang berkumpul di tengah studio tempat mereka latihan saat ini dan mengobrol. Kyuhyun dan Donghae, mereka berdua asyik bertanding game dengan portable-nya masing-masing. Entah sejak kapan Donghae tertular syndrom ini. Siwon dia membaringkan dirinya di sofa, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sungmin, ia tampak sedang mengobrol dengan sang manager. Dan, Leeteuk... Setelah selesai latihan, dia tampak berlari keluar ruangan studio dance. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini.

Dikamar mandi, Leeteuk mengunci pintu ruangan kamar mandi itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aaaaaarrrrggghhh..." erangnya. Kapalanya sangat sakit, seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan sangat keras. "haish,, kenapa denganku..." Leeteuk mulai kesal dengan rasa sakitnya yang tak kunjung menghilang. Sekarang bukan hanya kepala, perutnya serasa bergolak. Seperti ada yang menyikat perutnya. "Hoeek.. Hoekk..." Sang leader pun muntah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada leader itu. Leeteuk merasa lemas. Hampir 60 menit ia berada di toilet. Dengan segera ia kembali ke studio latihan , karena Leeteuk yakin semuanya pasti sedang mencarinya.

"Hyung! Darimana?" Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang menanyai leeteuk. "Wajah hyung pucat.." lanjutnya.

"Ah, jinjja? Mungkin hanya terlalu kecapean.. Aku tadi habis dari luar, ada kepentingan..." Jawabnya asal, ia tidak berani mengatakan ini kepada Sungmin.

"Ooo.. Ya sudah hyung, kita pulang yuk... Semuanya mungkin sudah menunggu di mobil..." Ajak Sungmin.

"Ah, ne..."

Di mobil pun, Leeteuk hanya diam. Merasakan sakit kepala yang sekarang mulai muncul lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, agar ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo..?"

"Umm...?" leeteuk terkaget. "Mwo?" Tampaknya Leeteuk bingung harus menjawab apa pada dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Hyung baik-baik saja..?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

"Ah, ne... Gwaenchanayo... Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar ya. Jika sampai, bangunkan aku..." Jawabnya dengan asal lagi, ia tidak mau Donghae bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan membuatnya khawatir. Ia terpaksa memberikan alasan ini.

"Eum, baiklah..." Donghae mengangguk.

Leeteuk masih merasakan lagi sakit kepala itu. Tapi tidak se-dahsyat yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi. Leeteuk membuka matanya tepat sebelum mobil berhenti di depan dorm-nya. Jadi Donghae tidak perlu membangunkannya. Saat sampai dorm, jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Bukankah ini waktunya tidur? Mungkin iya, tapi tidak untuk Super Junior. Kalaupun mereka bisa tidur jam segini, maka 2 jam dari sekarang mereka harus sudah bangun lagi karena kegiatan lain menunggu mereka.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitupun member yang lain. Masing-masing memasuki kamar mandi. Mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan tidur. Mereka tidur dengan sangat cepat. Tentu saja, mereka seharian hanya bekerja dan latihan, pantas saja mereka seperti itu.

Dorm dalam sekejap saja langsung menjadi sepi.

Krieeeeeeeeeeettttttt...

Suara pintu ruang tengah terbuka. Seseorang duduk di sofa yang ada di situ. Sambil duduk ia meneguk teh hangat buatannya.

"Huaahhh,, rasanya capek sekali..."Gumamnya. Itu Heechul.

Dia sekarang mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat ini untuk tidur.

Cklek.

Siapa itu? Fikir Heechul. Heechul kemudian bangun dari posisinya –yang tadi tidur-. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia akhirnya membaringkan lagi tubuhnya di sof a itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga Heechul.

Cklek.

Kali ini Heechul yakin bahwa ini bukan hanya pendengarannya semata. Ia kemudian bangun dan beranjak mencari sumber suara itu. Dikelilinginya seluruh ruangan dorm. Semua nya tampak sudah lelap tertidur. "hmm,, jadi suara apa tadi?" gumamnya. "cih..."

Ia hendak kembali pada sofa yang tadi di dijadikannya kasur. Tapi, di lorong yang menuju ke kamar Eunhyuk, Heechul menemukan seseorang sedang bersandar ke tembok dan mengernyitkan keningnya, ia juga tampak memijit kepalanya. Heechul tau siapa itu, dia adalah Leeteuk. Heeechul pun tau ada apa dengan Leeteuk, tapi Heechul memilih diam dan melihat apa yang Leeteuk lakukan.

Tidak lama, Leeteuk mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Dibukanya pintu kamar Eunhyuk perlahan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Heechul hanya mengintip dari luar. Heechul terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mematikan lampu kamar Eunhyuk, menyelimuti Eunhyuk, membereskan kamar Eunhyuk. Leeteuk memastikan Eunhyuk sudah tidur atau belum. Ternyata bukan hanya Eunhyuk, member yang lain juga Leeteuk cek keadaannya. Setelah semua terlihat sudah terlelap, leeteuk menuju kamar Heechul. Dia masih mengendap-endap karena takut akan membangunkan si cinderella itu. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar Heechul. Tapi Leeteuk kaget karena sang cinderella tidak ada dikamarnya.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Heechul dari belakang Leeteuk, yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk kaget setengah mati.

"Heenim..." Leeteuk menengok. "Kau darimana? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Leeteuk diam. Dia berusaha mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Heechul. "Aku-"

Belum sempat Leeteuk menjawab, Heechul memotongnya. "Kau mengecek keadan mereka? Kau khawatir dengan mereka, hah?"

"Heenim..."

"Jungsoo, kenapa kau selalu seperti itu...?"

"Waeyo?"

"Heii,, aku tau kau itu sedang sakit. Kenapa kau terus memaksakan diri seperti ini...? Kau terlalu berlebihan..." Heechul duduk di kasurnya, begitupun Leeteuk.

"Tapi, itu tugasku Heenim. Aku seorang leader bukan? Aku harus mengecek keadaan mereka sebelum diriku sendiri. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, maka akulah yang akan merasa bersalah..."

"Tapi, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu, kami juga yang akan merasa bersalah, karena telah membebani dirimu..."

"Heenim..." Leeteuk menatap Heechul.

"Jungsoo, kau itu memang leader. Tapi, sebagai leader kau terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah leader itu juga manusia? Kau pun perlu istirahat, karena jika kau selalu menentingkan mereka maka dirimu sendiri adalah korbannya. Contohnya sekarang. Kau sakit karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Iya, kan?" Tanya Heechul. Ia ternyata benar-benar memerhatikan sang leader.

"Sakit? Siapa...?" Leeteuk mengelak.

"Kau! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh... Aku tau, sesudah latihan dance kau ke toilet, muntah dan menenangkan dirimu disana selama 60 menit. Di mobil sewaktu perjalan pulang, kau diam, menggigit bibir bawahmu agar kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan tadi, sewaktu kau mengecek keberadaan mereka, kau bersandar ditembok, memijit kepalamu tyang terasa sakit , bukan?"

Leeteuk tidak bisa menjawab apapun, karena semua yang dikatakan Heechul memang benar.

"Hei, Jungsoo. Kau anggap apa diriku, hah?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu..? Kau pun tau itu bukan..." Leeteuk terperanjak saat Heechul mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"Tau apa? Kau melupakan sesuatu... Apakah aku memang hanya member Super Junior dan dongsaengmu...?"

Leeteuk masih heran.

"Jika kau leader, aku ini siapa? Aku ini sub-leader, kau tau itu?"

Leeteuk masih hanya diam.

"Jungsoo, kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku. Jika kau merasa lelah untuk melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai leader, kau bisa berbicara padaku. Kau bisa mngandalkanku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi sebaik dirimu, tapu setidaknya, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu... Apa tugas seorang sub-leader? Bukankah mendampingi sang leader, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang leader..."

"Heenim... Aku tau itu. Aku...aku hanya tidak ingin membebani dirimu. Aku ingin kau tidak terlalu repot dengan tugas itu. Aku ingin kau beristirahat jika memang sudah waktunya beristirahat. Aku berterimakasih padamu, sekarang istirahatlah, jangan khawatirkan aku dan tugasku sebagai leader, aku baik-baik saja. Cepat tidur..." Perintah Leeteuk akhirnya, ia pun beridi dari posisinya tadi. Ia berjalan ke pintu kamar Heeechul dan membukanya. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Heechul, Heechul berlari dan memeluk leadernya dari belakang.

"Kau lelah, aku tau itu..." Ucap Heechul.

"Kau itu kenapa... So' tau sekali... Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini..?" Leeteuk tertawa kecil. Tidak mungkin ia menangis, karena ia tidak mau membuat Heechul semakin khawatir. Cukup dengan yang tadi.

"Aku tidak so' tau. Aku tau itu semua benar. Kau memang sangat lelah."

"Heenim,, sudahlah... Ayo istirahatlah.. Suadah jam segini, kau tau kan kita ada jadwal besok..."

"Tidak...! Aku tidak akan tidur, sebelum kau sendiri juga tidur.."

"Heenim..." Leeteuk memanggilnya.

"Nde?"

"Kau memang sub-leader kan? Sekarang aku memberimu perintah. TIDURLAH! Besok pagi kita ada jadwal di KBS, ayo..." Leeteuk mendorong heechul ke kasurnya. Leeteuk juga mematika lampu kamar Heechul dan keluar dari kamar Heechul. "Selamat tidur. Gomawo, Heenim.." Gumam Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun berlalu dari kamar Heechul menuju ruang tengah.

Diruang tengah, Leeteuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

'Mianhae,, mataku sudah tidak bisa terbuka malam ini. Biarkan aku tidur sejenak, boleh kan? Aku boleh menutup mataku sebentar saja kan? Siapa saja, bangunkan aku besok pagi yaa.. Mianhaeyo...'

Heechul menyelimuti tubuh Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum melihat Leeteuk yang benar-benar terlelap.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau itu sangat lelah, kenapa kau masih mengelak..."

Heechul merapatkan selimut yang tadi ia pakaikan di tubuh Leeteuk.

"Jungsoo,, tidurlah... Istirahat... Kau memang butuh itu... Tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian, ada aku disini... Serahkan sebagian tugasmu besok padaku... Kau jangan protes, aku akan berusaha sebisa diriku... Jangan khawatir, kau tidur saja..." Gumam heechul.

You're Not Alone, Jungsoo...

Jyaaahhh, park yeo jung kembali... Dengan fict gak bermutu dan apa adanya...

Seperti biasa, masih adakah yang bersedia me-review fictt saia ini...?


End file.
